Connection
by Banyanya
Summary: A late night visit. Jack needs Jamie's warmth. MATURE! Jack/Jamie


_I do not own these characters or this universe. If this is TOO mature, someone please tell me, because I can't tell when I'm taking things too far. I've written far more explicit things, so I consider this mild. Enjoy!_

**Connection**

Jack felt a connection there. A certain something. He couldn't really pinpoint what it was but he knew how it made him feel, what it made him think & all his thoughts were burning. . .

He gasped. Surprised with himself. He felt a peculiar tingling in his cheeks. Was he blushing? When was it. . . when he last blushed?

He ran a hand through his colorless hair. Jamie. When the boy said his name it stirred something deep inside him. That hug they shared was so warm & inviting. The boy had been so soft, so believing, so endearing.

The tiny hairs on Jack's arms rose. Chills? Jack smirked. He stood up on the tree branch he was chilling on. It was sundown, the sky was beautiful & Jack was feeling playful. He'll pay Jamie a visit, remind the boy that he was still real, still there for him.

* * *

Jamie dried his hair with a towel. The shower had felt so nice & he was ready for bed, ready for sweet dreams. He paused. He had been dreaming of Jack Frost. He jumped into bed & buried himself in his blankets. Jack was amazing. Jamie couldn't help but grin into his pillow. Jack made him feel special, made him feel important, made him feel. . .

Jamie pursed his lips. Jack was. . . he didn't know. Jamie couldn't figure out what he was thinking. He was so confused by these curious feelings swelling inside him. He felt hot & kicked his blankets off of him in frustration.

* * *

_(taptaptap)_

Jack peered into boy's room. If Jamie was asleep he'd leave.

"Jack?" Wide-eyed Jamie peered back at him. He was sitting up in his bed. His blankets in a tangle by his feet. His supple legs. . .

Jack motioned for Jamie to open the window.

"I bet you thought you'd never see me again?" Jack smiled as he nimbly crawled through the window into the boy's cozy room.

"No," Jamie exhaled, delighted to see his favorite guardian, "No, I mean, not so soon no." He played with the buttons on his night shirt, "I was thinking about you right now." Jamie boyishly smiled as he sat on his bed. He seemed nervous. Oddly shy.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, concerned. He leaned his staff against a dresser & sat beside the boy. "You can talk to me."

"I, I'm. . ." Jamie had such beautiful eyes, "No. . ." He was clearly searching for words. "You're my hero." He finally said, eyes locked onto his floor.

"Your hero?" Jack smiled, "Really?" He mused Jamie's hair. His head felt so hot under his touch. God, he wanted that heat.

"Really!" Jamie grabbed Jack's hand; his tiny palms warmed the cool flesh. "Jack? Touch me."

"What?!" Jack yanked his hand away, startled by the boy's blunt demand.

"Shhh! Please, don't shout, they might hear."

Jack lowered his voice & the two stared at one another, "What do you mean 'touch you'?"

"Our hug. Do you remember when we hugged?" The boy was struggling with something, "I need you to hug me-"

Jack did. He swooped the boy in his arms. Tight. Taking in as much heat as possible. "Will you touch me too?" He whispered into the boy's ear, "Will you listen & follow everything I say? Will you let me-"

"Anything." Jamie panted, excited by the cool breath by his cheek. He was completely intoxicated by his guardian's embrace.

Jack pulled away only to lock lips with Jamie. Jack went for it, he let go of everything & lost himself in the boy's mouth. Jamie moaned, he copied every move Jack was making with his own tongue & lips.

Jack pushed Jamie's small body down onto the bed. He slid an icy hand up Jamie's shirt-fingertips meeting tiny, hard nipples. He toyed with them & watched the boy squirm.

"Your skin's so soft." Jack exhaled, "So warm."

There was this dark look in Jack's eyes, one Jamie had never seen before, & it made him dizzy. Jack pulled the boy's pants off. He kissed the smooth skin along Jamie's quivering thighs. His dick was hard & already pearling with precum. Jack ran his lips over the tip, savoring the boy.

Jamie gasped, he brought his hands up & slapped them over his own mouth. Embarrassed as he watched Jack slide his entire length into his mouth. It wasn't freezing cold as he expected, but it was cool, an interesting sensation. Jamie gripped the sheets & bucked up.

Jack kept his eyes shut, relishing the feel of something so hot sliding against his tongue. He slurped & bobbed & sucked-wanting every drop from this shaking boy. & with a tiny cry, Jamie came, shooting his sweet, sticky load into Jack's hungry mouth. Jamie relaxed & rattled out a sigh. He watched as Jack stood, wiping his mouth. Jamie crawled over to him & tugged on his pants, "Your turn?"

Jack undid his pants & pulled his hard dick out. Jamie gasped at it; he had never seen one so huge. He brought his lips to it & kissed it as Jack had kissed his own.

All Jack could hear was the blood pounding in his ears, & the soft wet sounds of slurping from the boy. Jack's brow furrowed & he hissed through clenched teeth, "Stop. . ." he choked out. He grabbed the boy & bent him over the edge of the bed. Jack knelt behind him, & spread Jamie's ass cheeks apart. He spat on the boy's opening & ran his icy tongue over it.

Jamie shivered as he panted into the sheets, "Please. . ." Not even sure what he was begging for.

Jack lapped at the boy's asshole, making it as slick with spit as possible. He shoved a finger in & Jamie tensed. "Relax," Jack murmured, "Relax & I'll make it feel good."

Jamie's back muscles loosened & Jacked worked another finger into him. He followed with another & slid the three digits in & out of the boy.

"I'm going to need you to be really quiet." Jack said as he positioned his dick in front of the boy's hole. "Scream into the pillow if you have to."

Jamie grabbed a pillow & buried his face into it. Jack pushed his tip in; the boy tensed again, & Jack did his best to relax the boy by trailing kisses down his spine. He pushed himself deeper into Jamie, moaning obscenely at the incredible heat surrounding his dick. Jack slid completely inside the boy, & he waited as Jamie caught his breath.

"You ready?" He asked & Jamie nodded his head into the pillow-heart pounding.

Jack rocked into him. He placed his knees on the edge of the bed & supported his weight on his palms, which rested on either side of Jamie's head.

Jamie whimpered into the pillow; he felt something wet spill out of his dick. "Jack," he panted, "Jack."

Jack bit his bottom lip in concentration. He watched as his dick slid in & out of Jamie's tiny ass. He ran his hands over the boy's soft ass cheeks, up his back, & gently gripped his hair. "Say I'm your hero."

Jamie blushed, his hips were grinding into the mattress, "You're my hero." He was breathless.

"Again."

"You're my hero."

Jack quickened his pace, & Jamie screamed into the pillow. Jack spat on his dick to help with the friction. The heat was too much, the tightness was too much, Jamie's cries were too much. Jack came deep inside the shuddering boy, sighing-loving the feel of filling Jamie up.

Jack slowly pulled out. Jamie was exhausted. Jack kissed the back of his neck, "You should clean up."


End file.
